PM4 The Ix
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: When Luigi and Mr. L die in a tragic accident, they are tossed into an adventure filled with things lost and things found. Being written with Luigisgirlfriend.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Grey clouds covered the sky as rain pounded down on the asphalt streets. Lightning flashed everywhere, even striking a few households, and thunder rolled across the land. Driving on the wet streets of Mushroom City was our favorite plumber in green, Luigi. He was quite calm, but it wasn't really that weird. Luigi LOVED thunderstorms. The closer and louder, the better. The thing that was wrong was that he was driving during one. It's very dangerous, you know.

Anyway, the road only had one lane. Some devious trickster had flipped the two one way signs so that they were facing each other. Luigi was looking away when a careless semi-driver came along. The toad in the truck's cab had grey spots and black hair. His vest was royal red, indicating that he was a shipping service for Princess Peach.

The two approached each other, and it happened. Luigi and the delivery man collided and engulfed each other in flame.

Just as Luigi burned to death, Mr. L decided to find out why it was so hot. He came through the smoky fragments of Luigi's mind and was instantly engulfed in fire. He to burned to death, with only the semi-driver making it out alive.

Everyone attended the funeral, and even the Wario bros. showed up. They were all dressed in black and green.

Daisy wept into Mario's shoulder and Peach had tears streaking her face. Waluigi looked down on Luigi's tombstone with a grimace. Wario was looking away with tears pricking his eyes.

Luigi's tombstone read, "Our hero in green, may he forever rest."

His favorite flower, the poppy, sprouted from the edges of the stone. To him, they meant that you've done your job and that you can truly rest in peace.

Now, this doesn't mean Luigi is down for the count. Luigi was walking in the gloom that is The Underwhere. Beside him was Mr. L. Luigi's dark counterpart looked board, while Luigi himself looked a tad eager.

They had just crossed River Tywigz, and where headed up the stairs to see Queen Jaydes.

D-Men scurried like mice around the palace and Luigi had to shove through them.

Finally, the two reach Queen Jaydes.

She looks down upon them and booms, "What is your business?"

Luigi slightly bowed and responded quietly, "We need to see Grambi."

She eyed them before waving her hands, making a black pipe appear. It spewed white, fluffy clouds.

"Use this," she said, backing away from the piece of plumbing.

Mr. L rolled his eyes and dragged Luigi down the pipe. They resurfaced at the great pedestal.

Beside was a pacing Whibbi. He noticed L and Luigi approach and turned their way.

"Why are you so worried?" Luigi instantly asked, very concerned.

Whibbi had sweat sliding down his face. "You know how when you were here last, there were three orbs? Well, we morphed them together to make the Primary Orb. The problem is, we lost it," he explained.

L held back a snicker and Luigi's eyes widened in shock. "How?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't actually lose it. It was stolen by a being called an Ix. Strange creatures indeed," he said. "If it's not too much to ask, could you try and find it?" he asked hopefully.

This is where the unlikely duo's adventure begins...

**Hi there! Yep, this is my new story. Well, not mine entirely. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How the HECK do you lose something like that?!" Mr. L cried out. Luigi looked at him.

"They didn't lose it," He corrected. "It was stolen."

"Whatever." The twins were walking through the Overthere. They had no idea where to begin looking, but Luigi had pointed out that since they were already in the Overthere, they should check there first. Mr. L agreed, only because Luigi would have pestered him about it.

"I still don't- GAH!" Mr. L cried out. Luigi glanced back at him.

"L?"

"O-Ow…" Mr. L rubbed his head, wincing.

"You okay?" Luigi took a step back to him. Mr. L gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine; just got a headache all of a sudden…" He muttered. The mechanic clutched his head for a couple more moments before straightening up to his full height.

"I'm okay… Really," Mr. L assured. Luigi wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Mr. L glared.

"I'm. Fine," He hissed. Luigi winced.

"Okay, sorry-"

"And stop apologizing for everything!" Mr. L interrupted.

"… I'm sorry…" Luigi winced. Mr. L clenched his fists, but then closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Whatever…" The mechanic whispered. Luigi started to step forward to comfort L, but the Green Thunder opened his eyes and brushed past Luigi.

"C'mon, we've got a stupid thingamajig to get back…" Mr. L growled. He looked up and jumped onto a tall platform. Luigi followed him. But, he didn't land as smoothly as L. Instead, the clumsy plumber stumbled and fell down. Luigi cried out and landed face first in a cloud.

Mr. L glanced back and rolled his eyes. He ambled back over to his fallen counterpart.

"How's the weather down there?" L asked. Luigi looked up.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Now, if you don't mind, could you help me up?" He asked. Mr. L considered this for a moment.

"Nah, I think you'd be safer staying there," He replied, turning to walk away. Luigi was quick and grabbed Mr. L's ankle. Mr. L, too, fell face down in the clouds below him. He groaned.

"What the L was that for?" The Green Thunder asked.

"For not helping me."

"Okay, okay. I'll help you up. Yeesh," Mr. L rolled his eyes before struggling to his feet. He turned to Luigi and helped him to his feet. However, as soon as L let go of Luigi, the latter fell back to the ground, crying out again, this time in pain.

"Can't you go for a single day without injuring yourself?" Mr. L grumbled as he helped Luigi up again. Luigi clutched Mr. L's arm, scared to let go.

"O-Ow, my ankle," He winced. Mr. L sighed.

"Is it broken?" He asked, gently helping Luigi sit down again.

"I don't think s-so," Luigi winced again as Mr. L gently probed his swollen ankle.

"Yeah, it's just sprained," L confirmed. "You'll be fine. Get up." With Mr. L's aid, Luigi got to his feet again.

"Thanks," Luigi smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Mr. L looked at the sky before looking at Luigi. "Can you walk?" Luigi took a couple unsteady steps before nodding slowly.

"Yes," He replied.

"Cool," Mr. L began walking again. Luigi limped after him.

"So-" But before the green plumber could finish his sentence, something shot up from the clouds under their feet, ramming into Mr. L and knocking him over. Luigi gasped as a giant black shape slowly descended, landing in front of the twins. Mr. L scrambled to his feet, assuming a battle position. Luigi copied L's stance as best as he could. The two glanced at each other before looking up at the black silhouette, ready for anything.

**(GAH. This chapter is really short. Oh, and I couldn't think of anything to say in the author's notes so... Yeah...**

**Hello! I'm here too! **** So, here's the 2****nd**** (1****st****?) chap, written by Luigisgirlfriend! :D)**


End file.
